


Спи, мой любимый

by Ellie_Green, Sasta



Series: драбблы [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Стив не идиот
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783006
Kudos: 15





	Спи, мой любимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [שינה](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269702) by [Topoftheslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide). 



Стив сразу все понял. Не такой уж он и идиот, как думает Старк. Он понял все, едва привел Баки домой – не в маленькую старую квартиру в Бруклине, а в просторные комнаты в Башне Старка. В них было невероятно много света и свободного пространства, и Стив подозревал, что Тони сумел обмануть законы архитектуры. Что в случае Тони Старка было вполне возможно.

Но для Стива дом был там, где был Баки. Так было всегда. И теперь, когда Баки сидел на своей (их) кровати в своей (их) квартире, казалось, что наконец-то все хорошо.

Стив поцеловал его, провел пальцами под рубашкой, касаясь горячего живота. Он делал так всегда, с самого начала, с того времени, когда был маленьким, худым и болезненным подростком с вечно холодными руками. Баки вздрагивал и смеялся, брал ледяные ладошки Стива своими теплыми ладонями, дул на них, согревая, и целовал.

Но сейчас все было не так. Баки не смеялся. Не лез целоваться. Он не делал ничего.

Даже не дышал.

Просто застыл. Будто испугался того, что делал Стив. И это было так больно, что у Стива перехватило дыхание, словно кто-то ударил его в живот. 

Стив извинился, но Баки промолчал. Они сходили в душ, и Стив решил постелить себе на диване, но Баки велел ему не быть идиотом.

Поэтому спали они вместе, вернее – лежали в кровати и притворялись спящими, пока не наступило утро.

Так все и продолжалось, пока однажды ночью – может, было холодно, а может, Стив просто слишком долго мечтал об этом, – он не обнаружил, что обнимает Баки во сне, прижимаясь к такому знакомому теплому телу. Будто и не было всех этих долгих одиноких ночей. 

Баки ничего не сказал, не оттолкнул, и Стив подумал, что все в порядке.

Ему снился сон об их старой квартире в Бруклине. И утром его стояк упирался в задницу Баки. 

И Баки не спал.

– Сделай это, – сказал он, – все в порядке, можно.

Но его трясло, как Стива трясло от высокой температуры, когда у них не было денег на врача, и Баки не спал всю ночь, укачивая его, как ребенка.

И сейчас Стив точно знал, что ему делать.

– Тише, любовь моя, – проговорил он, – все хорошо. Спи, мой любимый, утром станет легче.


End file.
